


When Jesus wept

by Chalichi



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crying Jesus, Hurt Daryl, Injury, M/M, Recovery, Sad Jesus, worried Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalichi/pseuds/Chalichi
Summary: “Come on Dixon! Just a little further!” Jesus grunted as he was holding most of the weight of an half unconscious Daryl. Carl and Jesus breaks a very sick and hurt Daryl out from the sanctuary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, yet another idea that just jumped in my head and kept on nagging me.  
> I hope you like it! :)

“Come on Dixon! Just a little further!” Jesus grunted as he was holding most of the weight of an half unconscious Daryl. 

Him and Carl had managed to break Daryl free from the cell Negan were holding him in,with a little help from Dwight.  
Dwight had arranged it so he was on guard duty when they planned Daryl's escape. 

The rest of Negan’s soldiers were either drinking their asses off or busy tormenting the other captives.  
He had said there was an half hour gap when nobody would be around, and that was their cue to grab Daryl in his cell, take him across the field of walkers and out trough the exit Dwight had made earlier that day in the outer fence.  
It was the only blind spot there was, it was dangerous but it was their only chance in getting Daryl out of there - alive.

When Dwight had opened the door to Daryl cell Jesus heart sank by the sight of him.  
Malnourished, filthy and so badly banged up he was barely conscious.  
There was dried blood on the side of his face from an ugly gash by his temple. The clothes he wore were sweaty and littered with something that looked suspiciously a lot like vomit. 

“What the fuck have you done to him?!” Jesus hissed as loudly as he dared, walking towards the semi-conscious man and dropped down to one knee beside him.  
He tried to stoke the hair away from the hunters face to see what more damage they'd caused there, only making the man flinch backwards mumbling something that sounded like “please no- leave me alone – please go away.” 

Jesus turned his head to look at Dwight by the door, glaring him out. He then turned around quickly and look over at Carl who looked deathly pale, his only visible eye were wide with horror for the broken man laying on the floor of the filthy cell. 

“I need help carrying him. Will you be able to help me?” He asked Carl in a slow and steady voice, masking the panic he actually felt at the moment. 

Carl swallowed hard and nodded once at Jesus, waking over to him to stand by Daryl's right side.  
They grabbed hold of one arm each placing it over their shoulders and grabbed each sides of his torso to steady him. 

“Okay, you ready? Jesus asked Carl looking him in the eye. Carl nodded once again, bracing himself with his free hand on the wall. 

“On three. One, two, THREE!” Jesus said and together they lifted the now unconscious hunter from the floor. 

“You got to hurry up! We only got twenty more minutes before this place will be crowded.” They heard Dwight say from the corridor outside the cell. 

They clumsily dragged the hunter between themselves out off the cell who had been his home for the past weeks and followed the thin man through the corridor and out to the yard. 

Dwight ran ahead and unlocked the gate to the walker yard and kept a lookout, just in case someone would stumble upon them and see what they were up to.  
Once satisfied that the coast was clear he waved at Jesus and Carl to come forward. 

“Just run straight ahead and try not to weaver off the path to much, unless you want to get caught that is.” Dwight said matter of factly. “There's a hole in the back fence that should be big enough for you to get through without to much trouble, I've tied it together with some strings. Close it up when you're out. And-uh try to not get bit.” He said and opened the gate, letting them walk pass him. 

When they were halfway across the walker field the rotting corpses were dangerously close to them.  
Daryl had woken up a while ago, and while it didn't seem like he knew where he was or what was going on, he did help a little by almost holding up his own weight. 

“Can you hold him in your own?” Carl asked Jesus.

“I think so, why?” Jesus huffed. 

“I have to put some of the walkers down. I have a pocket knife on me.” He explained looking back at the snarling horde over his shoulder. “They're getting to close.”

Jesus looked back as well only to realize Carl was right. They wouldn't make it at this pace. They couldn't move any faster due to the weight from Daryl, and they couldn't walk any further away from the path in fear if being seen by any of the saviors. Carl was right, needed to clear off some of the walkers. 

“Alright, just be careful.” Jesus said taking the weight of Daryl on his shoulders.  
Daryl grunted painfully when Jesus readjusted Daryl on his shoulders. 

“I'm sorry Dixon, we're almost out now. Just a little further and you'll be able to rest.” Jesus tried to soothe, not sure he'd heard him. “Just a little further.” He breathed to himself.

He heard the familiar sound of a sharp object making contact with a way to soft scull and the hissing, gurgling sound of walkers dying for the last time behind him as he kept staggering along towards the hole in the fence. 

As they were getting closer to their makeshift exit they heard a commotion coming from the sanctuary. There was shouting and a siren started ringing loudly.  
On the positive side, the walkers lost interest in them and walked towards the sound. On the negative side, this meant their time was up and they'd found out Daryl was missing. 

“Damn it!” Carl growled. “Come on! Move!”  
Carl grabbed hold of Daryl right arm again and tugged at him slightly so he was between them again, together they started to sprint the rest of the way to the exit. 

They dropped to their knees and Carl used the knife to cut the strings holding the hole in the fence shut.  
Carl pushed it open, wide enough for Jesus and Daryl to get through and followed after once they'd passed. 

Carl helped Jesus carry the now unconscious Daryl and they moved as quickly as possible in between the trees towards the getaway car Dwight had hidden in the woods for them. 

It wasn't easy to navigate through the forest in the dark while carrying an unconscious man.  
Jesus could hear Daryl groan quietly every time a root or uneven ground tripped him forward.  
He glance at the man and noticed that he was soaking in sweat and his breathing was elaborated.

“We need to get to the car, and fast!” Jesus shouted at Carl. .  
Carl tripped on a roof hidden under several layers of wet leaves and banged his knee against a rock, giving him a slight limp. 

“You okay Carl?” Jesus asked. 

“Yeah I'm fine. Let's – lets just keep moving.” He said groaning slightly as he stood up again.

Jesus heard Daryl mumble something between shallow breathes.  
He couldn't quite make it out and decided to leave it for now. But Daryl kept repeating himself and turned his head to look at Jesus. 

“What are you saying?” He asked. 

“Just. Leave. Me. Here.” He said one word at a time in a raspy and cracked voice. 

“If. They. Catch. You. They'll. Kill. You.” Daryl started to cough violently after he spoke the last word, making his entire body shake by the force of it. 

They stopped walking waiting his coughing fit out.  
Daryl kept on shaking after the fit stopped, making Jesus worry even more about the state of the hunters health. He hoped he would recover once they arrived at the hilltop. 

“No Daryl. After all the trouble we've gone through finding your sorry ass we won't leave you now.” Jesus said.

They kept on moving forward spotting the car not to far away. A small feeling of relief filled Jesus at the sight of it. They were going to make it! 

They could hear faint voices coming from behind them, as well as the sickening gurgling sound of walkers approaching.  
Jesus glanced over his shoulder and saw light from several torches flickering between the trees. 

“We have to run. You think you'll be able to?” Jesus asked Carl. 

“I can try.” Carl said trough gritted teeth. Apparently his banged knee was hurting more then he cared to admit. 

They broke into a sprint the remaining way to the car, Daryl's feet dragging lifeless on the ground.  
Jesus made quick work of opening the back door of the car. Carl helping him get Daryl in the car, laying him down in the backseat. 

“Someone should sit with him. To keep an eye on him.” Carl said when they had settled Daryl in the backseat.  
“I can drive if you want.” 

“You sure you won't hit the trees?” Jesus asked absently, staring at the flickering lights between the trees. They were getting closer. Way to close for comfort. 

“I won't.” Carl said confidently and walked over to the driver side. 

“Ok. You can drive.” Jesus said and got in and sat next to Daryl in the backseat. 

He looked at the man laying next to him.  
He looked worse now than he'd done in his cell.  
The ill fitting long sleeved shirt were drenched in sweat and there were a few patches of fresh blood staining the shirt too.  
His face were strained in obvious pain and his breathing was even shallower and faster than before.  
He could hear a faint wheezing sound coming from his chest with each breath, and that worried him even more. 

He heard the engine of the car roar to life and the car began to move forward and away from the hell Daryl had called his home the past weeks. 

******

Halfway to the hilltop Daryl's condition got a lot worse. He began to trash around violently in a seizure. Jesus didn't know what else to du but to hold the man down so he wouldn't hurt himself during the seizure. 

“You want me to pull over?” Carl called from the front seat. 

“No! Keep going!” Jesus called back, panic staining his voice. “Come on Daryl. Calm down.” He mumbled into the hunters ear. 

After what felt like an eternity Daryl seizure finally subsided.  
Jesus let go of his arms from where he'd been holding them-pinned down the seat on both sides of Daryl's hips.  
He sat down on the floor of the car next to Daryl and started to stroke Daryl sweaty hair out of his eyes.

He looked at the mans face. It was still tensed with pain but he looked calmer than before.  
His face glistened whenever the pale moonlight reached him. He were ghostly pale with dark circles under his eyes and sunken in cheeks, despite that Jesus still though he was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. 

He'd though so from the first time he laid eyes on him. When he was standing there with his gun aimed at Jesus face, the only thing that'd went through his head had been ‘That’s one hot guy’ and ‘I really hope I don't get shot’  
After that he'd been stealing glances of the grumpy hunter every chance he'd get. He'd noticed the hunters glances on him as well, but it had never been more than that, since Jesus had stayed at hilltop and Daryl had gone back to Alexandria. But the hunter had been on his mind a lot since Daryl had gone back.  
And now he couldn't tear his eyes away from him.  
And to think there was a good chance he wouldn't recover from this… No, he couldn't think like that. Daryl was strong, he would survive. He had to! 

Daryl started to twitch slightly and Jesus was afraid another seizure was coming on when he noticed Daryl opened his eyes and turned his head and looked at him.

“Hey! How're feeling?” Jesus asked in a hushed tone. That was a really stupid question, but he really wanted to know. 

“M’ cold.” Daryl said, his voice were gruff and raspy. Like he'd been screaming for days, which Jesus guessed wasn't far from the truth. 

“We'll warm you up as soon as we get to the hilltop.” Jesus promised.  
Jesus noticed he still had his hand in Daryl's hair. He wasn't sure Daryl had noticed it, but he started to retrieve his hand anyway.

“Don't.” Daryl said when he lifted his hand off of Daryl's head. “It feels nice.” 

“Okay.” Jesus said, putting his hand back to where it was, and proceeded to run his fingers through Daryl's hair.  
Daryl had closed his eyes again, but Jesus could tell he wasn't sleeping. 

“You're in pretty bad shape.” Jesus said. “Where does it hurt the most?” 

Daryl tried to take a deep breath through his nose, but ended up laying on his side coughing his lungs out again. 

“Stomach. And. Chest.” Daryl wheezed out when he was able to talk again. 

“I think you've developed pneumonia” Jesus said leaning over the sick man to be able to touch his back.  
He placed both of his thumbs right below Daryl ribs on his back and started to put slight pressure on them.  
Daryl groaned in discomfort at the pressure.  
“Yeah, I think you have one hell of a pneumonia.” He stated. 

Daryl just hummed in response. Jesus sat back down on the floor right In front of Daryl.  
He started to stroke his hair again, stroking away a few strands of hair that had fallen across his face. 

“Hang in there Daryl.” Jesus whispered. 

“M’ tryin’” he responded and extended his hand to put it on Jesus free one on the seat and entwined their fingers.  
Jesus gasped at the sudden gesture and felt a wave of fear and panic rolling through him. 

******

”Help!” Jesus shouted from the car when they'd rolled in through the gates at hilltop. 

Carl opened the door by Daryl's head and tried to pull him out. 

“He's to heavy for me to take out by myself!” Carl snapped at a man standing by the car just watching. “Either you help me, or go and get dr Carson!” 

The bystander snapped back to reality and helped Carl take Daryl out off the car.  
Jesus jumped out and took Carl's place by Daryl's side. 

“Tell Harlan we're here. And go to Maggie afterwards, I'll bet she's worried sick.” Jesus told Carl.  
Carl nodded and ran towards the Barrington house. 

Jesus and the man that he now recognized as Edward walked slowly after Carl towards the Barrington house.  
“What happened?” Edward asked looking over at Jesus. 

“Well… A lot.” Was all he could say.  
He was too tired and too worried to even form a rational thought in his mind. All he wanted right now was to get Daryl to Carson, and for Carson to reassure him that Daryl would be just fine. 

“Jesus!!” He heard Alex shout and saw him come running from the house.  
“What have you done?!” he looked from Daryl to Jesus, confusion and anger visible in his features. 

“You shouldn't have done that. But I understand why you did it.” He said glancing over at Edward. “You go and guard the wall, I'll help Jesus with him.” He told Edward and took his place. 

“Did anyone see you?” He asked Jesus as the walked up the steps to the house. 

“I don't think so. But I'm not sure.” He said opening the door and walked into the dark lobby. 

They heard voices coming from Carson’s room. 

“He's preparing the Iv- drips and antibiotics. Carl told us Daryl was in bad shape.” Alex said. 

Jesus sighed and they continued their walk towards Carson’s room. 

When they entered the room Carson was busy fixing a bed for Daryl to lie in and a woman fixing with the drips.  
Carson turned around when he heard the door swing open. 

“Oh my god!” Carson exclaimed when he laid his eyes on them. “ Put him on the bed, quickly!” 

Jesus and Alex made quick work in laying Daryl down on the vacant bed next to Carson. 

“I need you to step away!” He told Jesus who were standing rooted by the head of the bed. “And Alex I need you to get me clean rags and water!” 

He heard Daryl groan as he started to come to again. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, his already elaborated breathing quickening up as he started to panic and trash around in the bed. 

“Daryl? Daryl! Hey, calm down!” Jesus tried to calm him.  
He tried to get him to look him in the eyes when he talked to him. “Daryl! You're at the hilltop now, dr Carson is going to fix you up now.” 

Daryl stopped moving around, but his breath still came in quick puffs.  
“You're going to be fine, okay?” Jesus tried to soothe. 

Daryl shook his head at Jesus. “Nah, m’ not.”

Daryl's words made Jesus feel icy cold on the inside.  
“Yes, you are!” Jesus said trying to sound positive even though it felt like he would start crying any second.  
“Carson will… Carson will fix you up.”  
His voice was cracking up at the end. 

He swallowed the huge lump in his throat down and looked at Carson.  
“You WILL be able to fix him right?”

Carsons tired and sad eyes flickered between Jesus and Daryl before they stayed on Daryl.  
“I won't know that until I've examined him, but I will do anything I can to save him.” He locked eyes with Jesus. “But if he's going to have any chance at all you need to step away and let me work.” 

Jesus nodded and turned to look at Daryl.  
His eyes were wide and terrified.  
Jesus grabbed hold of his hand, letting his thumb caress the back of Daryl's.  
“I will be back later.” He said, desperately trying to keep himself together. 

He let go of Daryl's hand and started to back away when he heard Daryl rasp his name out. 

“Wait… Come back.” He rasped barely over a whisper. 

Jesus walked back and sat down on the bed beside Daryl. 

“Yeah?” 

Daryl swallowed thickly and tried to sit up.  
“Don't strain yourself.” Jesus said pushing him back down. 

“Please.. just let…me.” Daryl said looking desperate. 

Paul looked over at Carson who just shrugged and nodded at him.  
Jesus looked over at Daryl again, who was fighting to get up again.  
Jesus leaned in to help him up, but Daryl had gone too weak to hold his body up by himself. 

“I'm sorry Daryl.” Jesus said.

“S’ ok.” Daryl said breathlessly. “Can ya… Come closer?” 

Jesus leaned in so his face were hovering right above Daryl's.  
He felt Daryl's right arm grabbing him weakly by the shoulder drawing him even closer to Daryl's face.  
Daryl lifted his head from the pillow and gave Jesus a light peck on the lips. 

“I.. Just want ya.. To know that… I like ya… In case I don't…” Jesus saw Daryl's eyes roll back in his head when he passed out again. 

He jumped off the bed and Carson started to shout at Alex-who had entered the room again- to help him.  
Jesus walked out of the room, everything moving in slow motion.  
The coldness inside him spreading into every nerve of his body and he started to shake violently.  
He walked out the lobby and leaned against the wall. 

He saw Maggie walk towards him from the other side of the lobby. Her lips were moving but he couldn't hear what she said, every sound were drowned out by the humming noise inside his head who were getting louder by the second. 

He hardly felt when his legs gave out and he landed on his knees on the hard floor.  
Maggie dropped down beside him  
and wrapped her warm arms around his ice cold body, rocking him back and forth like a scared child.  
Then something inside him broke and he was crying into Maggie's shoulder. 

******

He didn't know how long they'd sat there, on the cold floor of the Barrington house.  
Jesus uncontrolled crying had gradually subsided to a faint sobbing.  
He was still clinging to Maggie like his life depended on it but he felt more relaxed now. 

“He's going to be fine.” He heard Maggie whisper in his ear. 

“You didn't see him Maggie.” Jesus mumble into Maggie's shoulder, voice thick with tears. 

“I know. But I know he's strong. I know he will get through this, I can feel it.” She said it with such confidence that Jesus could feel a slight hope light up inside him. 

“I really hope you're right.” He said turning his head slightly so he could talk easier. 

“Have you guys been together for a long time?” She asked carefully. 

Jesus sighed and shook his head.  
“We're not together.” He said clearing his throat. “I've liked him since he shoved his gun in my face, but I've never made a move on him. I stared at him, a lot. But I never thought I could get him, you know?” He said lifting his head from Maggie's shoulder, slowly backing away from her embrace. 

He settled himself by the wall looking over at Maggie right in font of him. 

“I've had him on my mind since we parted and you guys drove back to Alexandria. I have no idea how he grew on me so fast! And to know that he actually like me back! Now! When he… When he…” Jesus voice broke and he could feel fresh tears well up in his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a long calming breath.  
“Life is cruel. What if this ends before it can start?” He said in a thick voice looking over at Maggie. Her eyes were shiny with tears. 

“Let's just wait and see. He ain't dead yet, right?” 

“Right.” He said wiping his eyes with the arm of his shirt. 

“Why don't you lie down for a while?” Maggie asked standing up and walked over to Jesus helping him on his feet. “You look like you're going to drop down any second.” 

He felt exhausted. Bawling his eyes out really drained him. But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep now with all the thoughts running around in his head.  
“No, I won't be able to sleep now. Besides, I want make myself useful, you never know if or when they need me.” He said. 

Maggie sighed and shook her head, clearly not agreeing with him.  
“Could you at least sit down and rest?!” She asked him then. 

Jesus sighed and looked in the direction of the room where dr Carson worked on Daryl.  
“Sure. I'll try to rest for a while.” He said quietly not really believing he could. 

He walked up the stairs and got into the small library the house had. It didn't have a large collection of books, and he had already read the most of them. But it was the one place he could go to when he needed to calm down. The smell of the books was comforting to him. 

He scanned the spines of the books, searching for something he might not have read yet.  
His eyes landed on a banged up copy of ‘the hobbit’ and took it out of the shelf.  
The cover of it was more or less falling apart , but the pages were in a surprisingly good shape.  
He walked over to a small couch near the window-the couch was the first thing visible when you entered the library-and sat down, hoping the book would shut his brain off for a few hours. 

******

“Jesus?!” Maggie barged through the door two hours later. 

Jesus almost fell of the couch in his haste to get up.  
“Is it Daryl? Is he alright? He's okay right?” He rambled on.

Maggie walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to calm down.  
“Breathe Jesus.” She said to the rigid man. “Why don't you sit down?”  
She almost pushed him down onto the small couch, his eyes never leaving her face. 

She took a seat next to him and started to fiddle with her fingers, apparently trying to find the right words. 

“Maggie… Please. Is he… Is he… Dead?”He was barely able to get the words out, in fear of what the answer would be. 

She turned her head to Jesus.  
“No.” She looked down at the floor again and took a deep breath. “Dr Carson believes he's in some form of coma. But he's not sure. He haven't woken up even once since they started to patch him up.” She looked up at him again, smiling sadly.  
“We have to wait and see.” 

Jesus head was spinning. Daryl was alive, he wasn't out of danger yet, but he was alive!  
He felt tears of relief well up in his eyes and didn't try to blink them away. 

Daryl could survive! 

******

The first time Jesus visited Daryl he looked horrible.  
There were tubes in both of his arms plugged to Iv drips.  
He was ghostly pale with dark purple circles under his eyes.  
His chest moved irregularly when he breathed and there was still a wheezing sound for every breath he took. 

Jesus had walked to him and held his cold and clammy hand.  
Dr Carson walked in a few minutes later and told him that Daryl had suffered several fractured ribs and a crack to his scull.  
He also had several infected wounds as well as severe case of pneumonia. 

“I don't think he would've lasted a day longer in that state” he said looking at the sick archer. He then shifted his gaze to Jesus. “Paul, I want you to know that he's not out of the woods yet. I have done everything I can for him, but without modern technology I can only do as much. I… Don't get your hopes up to much.” 

The words hit Jesus harder than he wanted. Of course he knew there was a risk he wouldn't pull through, but to hear it out loud like that while looking at the battered up man, felt much to real somehow. 

******

Jesus visited Daryl everyday, hoping to see some kind of changes in him.  
So far the archers breathing had cleared up some, but he hadn't stirred yet, but Jesus was optimistic nevertheless.  
He talked to him most often, mostly about what had happened at the hilltop and if there was any news from Alexandria.  
Sometimes he read to him, he found comfort in listening to his own voice just hoping the hunter was listening to him somehow. 

A little more than a week had passed when Maggie stopped Jesus as he was walking in the direction of Daryl's room.  
“Jesus I need to talk to you.” Jesus stopped in mid-step and turned to her. “I'm worried about you. You don't look to good.” She said fixing her eyes on him.  
“Have you slept anything at all since you and Carl brought Daryl here?”

He hadn't. Not a full night at least. But he didn't want her worrying about him.  
“Not well, but I have.” He tried but she wasn't buying it. 

“If you carry on like you are, you will end up where Daryl is now!” She said sternly. “I can watch him while you rest, and Carl too. Don't forget Harlan and Alex! They're just as capable.” She paused putting her hand on Jesus shoulder. “And there's people from Alexandria coming to see him, they're his family and they wouldn't let anything happen to him. I promise!” 

Jesus didn't know what to say. He wanted to be there in case Daryl woke up, but she did make a lot off sense, and he didn't want to offend her by telling her otherwise.  
He sighed in defeat and hung his head down. 

“Okay, fine. I hear what you're saying. I'll try, but I'm not promising anything!” He said and walked off in the direction of the library. 

He dropped down onto the dusty couch in the library and folded his arm over his eyes to block out the light coming from the window.

Shortly after laying down he could feel his body slowly surrender and letting his tired body rest. 

******

When he woke up it was pitch black in the room. He looked out the window and saw the moon hanging high on the sky. He'd gotten a good amount of hours of sleep, and he had to say that he did feel better.  
Him mind felt less foggy, which was a good thing. 

He got up from the couch and stretched his back out before he walked towards the door. 

He walked out of the library as quietly as he could and steered his way to Daryl's room. He found it empty except for the still sleeping hunter. 

He sat down on the chair next to the bed, grabbed hold of his hand and started to stroke the back of his hand with his thumb.  
He looked up at the hunters face, he still looked pale, but some color had come back since the antibiotics started working. 

He dropped his head down, fixing his eyes on a stain on the floor. 

“Maggie told me Rick and Michonne is on their way over here.” He said. “I think they're missing you. They haven't seen you for some time now.”

He kept on rambling on and on about how many people were missing him, on how Maggie didn't blame him for what had happened to Glenn, on that her baby was fine and kicking, on that he had thought about asking Maggie to lead the hilltop. He just rambled on about any positive thing he could think of. 

“You have so many reasons to wake up!” He stated, squeezing Daryl's hand lightly. “So I think you should! No one’s mad at you. They all love you. And… And I like you, more than you know.” Jesus eyes were still fixed on the stain on the floor, not daring to look up at Daryl for some reason. 

He opened his mouth to say something else when he felt Daryl squeeze his hand back. The pressure was so light he almost didn't feel it.  
Jesus turned his head to find Daryl looking back at him with tired eyes. 

“Daryl?” Jesus said standing up.  
He didn't believe his eyes! “You're really awake?”

Daryl cleared his throat. “Water.” He said, his voice raspy and dry. 

“Yeah! Of course!” Jesus stepped back, starting to look for a glass and stepped out of the room to fill it with water. 

When he returned and saw that Daryl still was awake he was filled with relief.  
He walked over to him and helped him drink the water. 

“I can't believe you're really awake!” Jesus breathed and sat on the bed by Daryl's legs.

“How long was I out?” He asked, his voice still sounding more cracked than usual, but a lot better then before. 

“Ten, no, eleven days.” Jesus answered. 

“S’ not that long.” Daryl said with a slight shrug, only to winch in pain at the movement. 

“You should be more careful.” Jesus scolded him lightly. 

Daryl chucked. “M’ not allowed to move?” 

“Yes, but only the parts of that are painless.” Jesus said stroking his beard thoughtfully. 

“Hmm, m’ guessing I'll stay still then.” Daryl said.

Jesus huffed a laugh and looked at Daryl.  
“I'm glad you're awake.” He said and leaned in towards Daryl, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. 

“Me to.” Daryl said when Jesus backed away.  
“Thanks, by the way. For saving me.”

Jesus blinked at him.

“I remember parts of that night. Everything's sorta blended together, but I know it was you and Carl who got me outa there. So, thanks.” 

Jesus smiled and nodded at him.  
“You're welcome.” He said. 

Daryl looked tired and even though Jesus wanted nothing more than to talk to him all night long he knew that Daryl needed to rest. 

“I really want to talk to you, but I know you're tired. You should get some sleep.” He said, and stood up from the bed. “I'll come back tomorrow.” 

“Stay.” He heard Daryl say when he'd turned to walk away, a strange feeling of déjà vu washing over him.  
He turned around and looked at the man in the bed. 

“You sure?” He asked. 

Daryl shifted s little in the bed, making some room for him in the bed.  
“Yea, m’ sure.” 

Jesus smiled and walked over to him, laying down beside him gently not to aggravate any of his heeling injuries. 

‘This might not end before it begins.’  
Was the last thought that ran trough his mind as he snuggled up beside Daryl and they fell asleep next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
